


Flicker

by Kibouka



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Diasomnia (Twisted-Wonderland), Family, Gen, Happy Birthday Malleus 2021!, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibouka/pseuds/Kibouka
Summary: A bat cannot fly with a dragon in tow. But his blessing, at least, was certainly not empty.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Lilia Vanrouge
Kudos: 23





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I did not think I would be able to finish this within Malleus’s birthday (18/1/2021) given that I suddenly thought of this before I slept last night. But thank gosh I did ^^

“Lilia, how am I different from you?” 

The voice of a child demanded in the dead of night, so to speak, this was about as lively as the Valley could ever get. 

On this joyous occasion, families all throughout the Valley of Thorns raised toasts in celebration of their crown prince’s birthday. Another year older, another year wiser, no doubt another step closer to the esteemed Witch of Thorns. 

And yet the dragon prince himself stood before his locked window, gazing upon the ongoing festivities in the far-off towns and villages. 

“Lilia,” he addressed his guardian once more, turning to him. One look, and Lilia understood what sort of flames seared in those emerald eyes. 

“You are a monarch-to-be,” the aged fae answered, “Your birthday is meant to be a nation-wide jubilation, not spent in an unassuming barrack.” 

“Any lavish ceremony is inferior to an unassuming barrack if the blessings I received were naught but empty. I long for hearty chuckles with fellows, chattering away and making merry into the night,” the child laughed coldly, the window pane trembling beneath his palm, “How quaint, it seems that is exactly what my subjects are doing among themselves in commemoration of **_my_** birthday.” 

Those words seemed to poison the tranquil air with bitterness, Lilia never thought a child would be capable of such, yet here we are. 

Though he supposed that was only fair. This child’s small wings would eventually grow to carry the weight of a kingdom, flight would hardly be a luxury he could enjoy in the future. 

Truth be told, Lilia wished to let him journey farther, into blissful sunlight and wistful rain, into cozy breezes and wrathful thunderstorms. There are wonders beyond every sight, wisdom beyond every turn, and he yearned to pass that on to the young prince, if only to see the radiance in his emerald eyes truly opening for the first time. 

But he couldn’t. A bat cannot fly with a dragon in tow. 

Still he spread those powerless wings of his and held the child close. For if nothing else, his blessing, at least, was certainly not empty. 

“You are not alone, Malleus,” he whispered, accompanied by a soft peck on the forehead, “Never will be, not as long as I’m here.” 

Malleus bit his lower lip, though unable to hide the corners of his mouth curling up, “Lilia and me can hardly be called a ‘party’.” 

“Now, now, spare me your sulking,” Lilia chuckled, resting a hand on Malleus’s head, “One day, you would chance encounters that you’d treasure throughout your long life... I certainly have.” Then, grinning from ear to ear, Lilia somehow materialised a....... cupcake(?) in his hands, “Would you settle with some birthday cake in the meantime?”

“...?!” 

“Don’t look at me like that! Of course I would have found time to whip up a delicacy or two for you!” 

“...you made it?”

“Mhmm!” 

“.......I’ve been ushered to plenty of banquets today, I’ve had my fill.” Yet as the candle flame flickered in his eyes like the second star to the right, he added, “I... I’ll blow out the candle though!” 

“Sure, sure, the cake can be saved for breakfast I suppose,” Lilia swiftly complied, lowering the plate to Malleus’s height, “Now, make a wish.” 

Lilia intended to extract Malleus’s thoughts with magic. If it was within his power, he would grant any wish. It might be slightly challenging if Malleus wished to spend a day with Her Majesty or something of the sort, but it was no lengths Lilia was not willing to go to—

_ Lilia, thank you. _

Ruby eyes widened in astonishment before the candle flame went out, darkness enveloping the two of them once again. 

Yet the embers of hope continued to flicker in their hearts. 

* * *

**The End**


End file.
